Sometimes You Wonder
by Dancer.N.Writerx3
Summary: She still remembers him. The boy he was before he became an overnight sensation, before everyone knew his name. The one with the crazy dreams, infectious persona, and the insane schemes. She WAS his old best friend, after all...it was kind of her thing.
1. Sometimes You Wonder

_**Author's Note: **Just a quick little **one-shot** I threw together. Not sure if, I'll turn it into **something else**. Haha, totally up to you guys though! **I hope you like it!** :D_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Austin & Ally!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sometimes You Wonder . . .<strong>_

_She still remembers him. The boy he was before he became an overnight sensation, before everyone knew his name. The one with the crazy dreams, infectious persona, and the insane schemes. She WAS his old best friend, after all . . . it was kind of her thing._

* * *

><p>I still remember the day I heard his first song.<p>

_"They wanna know, know, know, your name, name name . . ."_

I had just woken up, and it was around one-thirty in the afternoon. I'd always been a late sleeper, which the total opposite of what he was. There was so much energy in him that he couldn't contain it.

Naturally, I reached over to my bed side table and picked up my phone. But it seemed like some kind of twisted fate played a role, because for some reason my app for _MyTewb_ opened up. Honestly, I'd never used that for the entirety of the year and a half I've had this phone, so why it opened up confused me. My immediate instinct, of course, was to shut it down. For what reason would I even be concerned with what was on _MyTewb? _

Literally, I noticed his face just as I was about to shut it down. Bleach blonde hair, hazel eyes, jaw slacked in way that showed he was in mid-vocal. Sure it wasn't the most _flattering_ picture - -but it was him.

It was Austin.

So it turned out I had all the reasons to be concerned with _MyTewb._

After relishing in my shock and disbelief, I clicked it in spite of myself. The feelings welling up inside me were an awkward mixture of excitement, anxiety, curiousness, and well, the tiniest bit of regret.

_"Flip a switch. Turn on the lightnin' . . ."_

I felt a small twinge at the corner of my mouth, and my face brightened.

_"Get it right. Show 'em how it's done."_

_His voice got deeper. _That was the first thing I noticed. I smirked at the thought of how I always used to make fun of him when his voice cracked or squeaked, and how he'd try to retort back, but it'd happen again. It was kind of disappointing that I couldn't do that anymore.

_"Free it up. No matter how you dress that song. Girl, you know, you got a number one."_

As the song continued, I grasped my bottom lip between my teeth. He was breaking out all the stops now. Bass, guitar, drums, keyboard, his voice . . . and his smile. That smile that managed to charm our way out of a lot of trouble and punishments as kids.

For a second, I tore my eyes off of him and studied his room. Yeah, it was Austin's room alright. It still looked the same from what I could tell. Instruments of all kinds were strewn across the floor with an array of dirty clothes and the occasional soda can or candy wrapper. _Oh gosh, that's not . . . _And of course, that ridiculous, ugly green martian he won when our parents took us to the Miami fair about three years back.

_"So, how did you come up with your hit song?"_

I realized I had be zoning out and refocused. Austin was sitting in an _EntertainMe_interview with some woman. The words, _Austin Moon: Overnight Internet Sensation, _were glittering under the two of them on the screen. _You always said you wanted your name in lights, A. _I scoffed. _Looks like you got it._

Austin simply shrugged. Certainly he hadn't lost his signature Austin aloofness. "I don't know. It just came to me." He then snatched the microphone from the woman's hand and looked straight into the camera, an exuberant look on his face. "What up, Dez?"

That grin. Darn that grin. It was one that caused my own beam to erupt across my face so fast, it hurt my cheekbones. Seems that he didn't lose his adorable goofiness either.

It was nice to know he was still the Austin I knew.

And when that clicked, I was left completely puzzled and pretty much lost. For one, did he just say the song _came _to him? Did that mean he thought of it? Because the Austin _I _knew was one of the worst song writers. Ever.

He wrote me a song one, actually! It was about a potato; we were thirteen. Do you see where I'm going with this? From potato to overnight sensation. It all just doesn't seem right.

And another thing, did he say _Dez?_ As in the boy from our first grade class who would eat the paste from the bottle and manage to color his whole face rainbow colors at art time? I swear his hair is red from all of the paint he'd get in there. And was it the same Dez who brought his pet lizard to school and let it _pee_ on me. That Dez?

Oh gosh, I fear for Austin's life now.

But anyway, after that, I was kind of in a daze. I stared down at the screen for a while, just thinking. Thinking about him, trying to get the song out of my head. It was actually quite catchy . . . and troubling. _Where did he get that song from?_

And frankly, I didn't think I'd get my answer the next day.

Austin had already preformed on _the Helen Show_ once before. He sang _Double Take, _of course, but then was requested to do something that not only shocked him, but me as well . . . to write a new song and sing it the next day. From the second the words left Helen's mouth, Austin knew he was in some deep rut. I could tell by the look that passed his face. It was the same one as when he ended up breaking that old Christmas present of his that he wasn't even supposed to open.

I could predict every movement he would make after that. He'd turn away, think a while, laugh nervously, turn back, laugh some more, and eventually do whatever he could to hide the truth- -which he did. I was certain he didn't write that song. _So who did? _Apparently it was some girl.

Austin credited her for everything the day of his second performance , before announcing she was there. And then they showed who she was.

Ally Dawson.

She must've been the one playing piano or something, because:

One, she was right in front of it.

And two, when she realized everyone could see her, her mouth fell agape and the piano let out the most foul sound ever.

I will admit, when the camera panned to her after the curtain was drawn, her face was absolutely _priceless_! But, at the same time, I felt extremely bad. That was such a typical Austin thing to do.

She ducked down and tried to crawl away, but it seemed _the Helen Show _camera crew needed to learn a few things. If a person's trying to _escape_ the spotlight, don't chase them with it. Morons.

And promptly after that, the studio became a site of mass destruction. Looks like that Ally girl knew how to trash the place.

That's when I felt a pang in my chest. I'm not sure where it came from, probably from remembering what was going on before the chaos. He called her amazing, and for some odd reason, that irked me. _I'm not . . . _No. There's no way that I'm jealous. No possible way.

It's been at least a year since I've seen Austin's face. About two since I've actually seen him physically, since we'd talk over video chat. And yeah, I missed him a lot. But why would seeing him call Ally amazing bother me?

Maybe it was because she could replace me. She'd be his mediator, keep him in check, find a way to be the one that realistically gets him out of a tough situation. They'd be Austin and Ally . . . opposed to our old A and D.

Ha, nevermind. I've probably already been replaced. My slot as the best friend wasn't all that important, was it? He had Dez now, and soon, probably Ally.

I'm sure they'd both let him eat their last of their twizzlers when he gives them his innocent puppy look.

I'm sure they'll both go with him to horror movies, no matter how much they make them want to rip their hair out.

I'm sure they could put up with having him sing old rock songs he heard on the radio, doing his strange impersonations.

And I'm sure they'd both let him sneak in through their bedroom window at night because his parents are fighting again, and he can't stand to hear it.

Yeah, I'm sure they would.

But sometimes you wonder . . .

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_So what'd you think? Just something **short** and **sweet.** :)If you were wondering what **A and D **was, it refers to their old nicknames for each other. **Austin **was **A** and my character (whose name I know was never mentioned) was **D**, which stands for **Dannie **(short for Danielle). _

_I'm thinking of doing an array of little **one-shots** of **Austin's** life (involving **Dannie**) before the **show's** time period. The only reason being I'm always **fascinated** with a **character's life outside a TV show** or movies boundaries. So you may see something like that!_

_Please excuse any **mistakes**! I'm kind of in a **rush** and will go back to fix them later! :)_

_Also, check out my other **Austin & Ally fic called, "You're My Favorite Song" ! **_

_I really hope you liked it! Please** review** and let me know what you think! :D_

_Peace out!*_


	2. Authors Note: Good News

**_Hey, guys! _**

**_Thank you so much of all the reviews, faves, and alerts so far for this, as well as my other A & A story "You're My Favorite Song"! I'm so thrilled you like them! And because of this (as well as some requests by you guys), I will continue the story of Austin and Dannie! It will be written as a separate work, since this is basically a one-shot. _**

**_It will probably be titled "A and D" or something along those lines. It could possibly feature narratives from both the point of views of Austin (A) and Dannie (D). It is also likely that you could see someone flashbacks of their old times together, or they'd just be mentioned. Everything's kind of up in the air._**

**_Summary so far:_**

**_Austin Moon and Danielle Lane were best friends since their diapers days. But after Austin moved to Miami, their friendship withered away so much they hadn't spoken for years. But when Dannie finds herself at an Austin Moon concert and he notices her . . . everything changes. _**

**_"I can't blame you for forgetting me, but if it means anything, I never forgot you. I mean, you're kind of everywhere." -Danielle_**

**_So look out for it! And I'll probably put a new author's note like this up when I do. :) Thanks!_**


End file.
